Unjustifiable
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: Alex, Kara and Lena had fought the World Killers, been victorious and are finally getting some peace for once. With a new title, Director Danvers has some training to do. When she encounters the unexpected at a seminar out of town, are they after her or her sister? Will this new threat bleed them dry or come to their aid. (Originals & SG blend.)
1. Chapter 1

_TWO DAYS!_

_Two days. Two..damn..days,_ away from her home, her family and friends and for _what? _These seminars were growing tiresome, irritating and a waste of her time. Alex already had more skills than a boy scout could gain merit badges for, a soldier could be honored with or a flag of their country could pay respect to. She was the most feared agent, able to defeat any other in the DEO, even match toe to toe with J'onn. Her fighting technique had the best of the military quaking in their boots. _But this?_

Alex dropped the two duffel bags on the floor by the sofa in her spacious hotel suite, using one foot to shut the door behind her, easily locking it in a matter of seconds. She discarded her keys, phone and pocket knife and set them on the kitchen table, surprised at how vast of a space this was for the agency to spend their tight budget on. Her complaint of last month's seminar obviously held merit and she had been upgraded to something _much better. Gotta love having keys..to a fucking complicated castle._

With plenty of floor space, a quick ten minutes of putting her clothes and everything else away, she dropped down and began a series of one handed push ups, the holster and her baby two feet away _just _in case. It wasn't an easy task, but for anyone watching Agent Danvers, she made it look effortless. Alex preferred it that way, considering how often she took to the mat with her kryptonian sister, most of the time landing dear sweet Kara on her ass. That wasn't the point though. It was to teach Supergirl that she couldn't just rely on her yellow sun powers for everything when it came to hero duties of both rescue and war. _World Killer chaos had done enough of that._

"_Sixty._" She huffed out, pushed herself up some with the left fist and jumped to the right to continue her set. She didn't have to have her sister's flawless figure, void of any fat, to get the toning. Alex liked staying in shape, staying on top of everything and keeping her mind and body alert for any situation. Once she finished her last rep, she got off the floor and went to the fridge to grab a water bottle, cracking the seal and discarding the cap in the trash can.

Tossing off the attire she had on, taking a quick shower and slipping her cargo style black pants on and burgundy tank, sliding socks and finally her combat boots on, she returned the items on the table to new pockets and grabbed the smaller duffel bag to head out early and check out the training gym before other agents could. It was barely four AM, when Alex got to the training camp, using her key card and access codes to gain access to the main gym building. Just as she was about to swipe her card, she heard what sounded like grunting and shouting, unsnapping a clip of her holster and slowly removing the firearm at her hip, keeping the gun at her side.

Alex took to the dirt trail in an almost stealth mode, careful to her movements ensuring no noise was made on her part if she could help it. The minute she came to the clearing, her feet stopped, journey ending. Chocolate hues shifted by the sight before her. Five small lanterns were placed around a rather large white circle, looking to be chalk or paint of some sort. The figure inside that circle, dressed in a relaxed yet somewhat tight jeans, a red sleeveless almost muscle style shirt, barefoot with long wavy dark brown hair tied loosely behind her head with a sash in the same red as the shirt, was training with what looked to be a bo staff of sorts.

This person didn't warrant anymore caution than any other would, but Alex kept a firm grip on her gun nonetheless. The slick moves, skilled in their own right, yet more aggressive which Danvers definitely liked, brought the agent slipping closer between the trees. The woman in that circle stopped, back turned to her and staff in a hand with her arm out to her side.

"_Gonna just gawk and stand there?_" Before Alex could answer, she felt her body drop through the dirt ground beneath her feet, causing a slight gasp from her as she was caught completely off guard by the turn of events. When that void of time, space or whatever it was ended, she fell onto just as hard of a surface on her back, groaning at the impact. Her belongings, including the all time favorite alien gun, had dropped beside her and when she wiggled her toes she noticed her feet now bare. Alex looked forward, eyes now locked on the crisp blues of the woman she had been watching.

Both boots materialized at the sides of this person, dropping to the dirt but quickly forgotten. Alex went to grab her gun at her side, turning her head with eyes widening. When her gaze returned to the woman, she felt her breath caught in her throat. Her gun was hovering in front of the beautiful and obviously _powerful _being that stood over her practically. Danvers looked from left to right, behind her some then back to azure orbs. Alex decided to go for broke, lunging for her knife and phone, both thrown out of the circle she was in, landing quite a ways away from both of them. Then out of nowhere a staff dropped right in front of her as the five lantern flames changed colors to shades of blue and purple no fire should bare.

"_Yeah righ.._" The minute she jumped to her feet, taking the staff and spinning around, she barely got it up in time to block the blow from another staff wielded by the woman. With both pushing theirs against the others, their eyes locked and with it, Alex noticed flames within the woman's orbs making her wish to step back but finding herself unable to. "_Wh..a.._"

"_Show me._" Her voice was smooth, coated like liquid velvet and Danvers nearly dropped the staff from hearing it. Alex shook her head to clear it, growling and giving this woman what she wanted. Her grip shifted, as did her stance, then she began to advance with three quick turns of the staff and her footing. Before long both were striking, backing, lunging and striking again. "_Better._"

"_Bet on this._" Alex smirked, letting her opponent in the strange white ring know just _what_ and _who _she was, switching to a one handed grip on the bo and using one leg as she swung back an arm to attempt a blow, meeting air instead. One hard slap of the other staff that met the side of her knee, shot pain rocketing through that leg. She twisted with her right foot and dove out of the way, only to feel some strange surge or current that shot through her body and catapulted her backwards until her own backside met a softer front and already she knew the woman was behind her.

One slap and the staff in her loose left hand fell to the dirt with her attacker's own pressed against her torso, locking her in place with her arms too heavy to lift. She felt dizzy and disoriented and she had no idea why, nor could she grasp why she couldn't lift her arms at all. Alex was able to stand, but the more and more pressure the staff placed against the front of her body, the harder it was to focus at all. Strange currents were running through her, not sure if they were hot or cold, painful or normal, warranting her pulse quickening by everything happening to her. "_Wha...ca...can..can't..moo...oove.._"

This wasn't normal, which was ironic with how many strange aliens, meta-humans, enemies and such she had encountered over the years with the DEO. This felt foreign and already Alex wasn't sure if she liked it, hated it, feared it, or was curious about it.

"_Lesson one._" She whispered in her ear, smiling when this beautiful fighter's head fell back against her shoulder and her body began to relax. "_Learn to breathe._" The short auburn haired woman slightly nodded and with it she could feel her breathing even out. "_Lesson two, something I learned the hard way.._" She switched the staff to her right hand and with the woman no longer captive, she spun her around and slightly pushed her away, watching as she staggered some before adjusting her footing to stand on her own. "_Always..be on your guard._"

This beautiful yet masterful woman had slid one foot over the staff on the ground and kicked it back into her hands. Alex forced her head clear again, gritting her teeth and realizing then how heavy the staff felt. Regardless, her stance returned to fight mode, hearing two pops and nearly hitting the ground from the pain of it. "That should have fixed your knee." She was right, the pain had stopped far quicker than it should. Then it dawned on Danvers. _Magic._

"_Who..WHOA!_" She was already coming at her, forcing Alex to step back, unable to turn her body in time and that same surge she felt when an invisible wall of shockwaves sent her flying did so again, but instead of to the side, she was thrown to the dirt face down. The bo dropped once more, right by her head as she groaned from the impact to her face. "_Dammit._"

"_Lesson three.._" She circled the soldier now rolled onto her back, watching her movements with a slight unbalanced set of chestnut hues. "_Always..expect the unexpected._" She dropped the staff beside the other one, raised one hand palm up and brought the fighter's body up off the ground. There was no struggle, merely some show of either trust or surrender. Slowly, she lowered her back to her feet. She was surprised when this short haired soldier straightened her posture and kept upright. "Not bad."

"_Lessons..learned._" Alex pushed from her lips, raised her head and met those azure orbs. "Thanks for the workout." She nodded and held out her hand, which Danvers took. "Special Agent Danvers."

"_Agent Alexandra _Danvers." Immediately, fists came up and that fighter pose returned. She shook her head, relaxing her own body. "Davina Claire." Alex straightened and took the hand, removing that hostile pose and shaking it.

"Are you here for our training seminar?" Davina shook her head, reaching up and bringing her other hand onto the side of Alex's immediately fogging the agent's eyes. "I _need _something from you." All five lanterns filled with black fires, lowering the circle as a man appeared behind her kept fighter, no longer able to do so. She nodded and one of his hands slid around to the front of Alex's neck, one finger tilting her head back. Davina clenched the agent's shirt, holding her in place, with her other hand flat on Alex's chest, whispering a spell even as fangs appeared in her view. "_We _need to _borrow you _for a little while Alex." The sharp tip of his blood ring pressed down against the warm spot between her collar and shoulder, dragging just deep enough to break the skin.

One strike of pure uncanny pain, replaced with a match struck and fires ignited through every fiber of her being, sending her ablaze and into a torrent demand for her to surrender. Alex couldn't fight one bit of it, didn't want to and even as she weakened, she was begging for it to continue. Then her thoughts ceased to exist, clouded like her eyes and left to their voices and the commands they gave.

Davina completed the glyph, glowing then fading as if entering Alex's skin, showing partially where the tank didn't cover. Mikael slowly removed his fangs from the spot between the agent's neck and shoulder, running his tongue over the mark he made within the cut from his ring as they disappeared from sight. He backed away some and slowly walked around until in front of Alex, with Davina now behind her. Mikael took the woman by the chin, looking in her glazed eyes and letting his pin with his words filling her ears and sinking into her weakened mind.

"_Make sure _she _doesn't _become a regular for me Davina." She nodded as he turned around, walking away with the job done, leaving Davina with Alex still in her grasp. What she did with her now, he would not pay any attention to. He _knew _her preferences.

She couldn't believe how easy it had been to wear the agent down, until her mind was open to her magic. Alex's urge not to surrender had caused just that. Once she had been struck with what Davina had carefully summoned, the magic did the rest to lessen her focus. "_I could have you. I could train you. You _would do _anything _I wanted.._but no._" She removed her hands from Alex's body and stepped back to watch the agent collapse to the dirt covered ground. "_Enjoy your training._" She called forth her magic once more, covering Alex and the objects she brought. The agent would awaken on the bed in her suite, not remembering any bit of this encounter.

Once it was time, dear sweet _Alex Danvers_ would do _anything..they asked.._

* * *

Lena looked down at her marble floor, surprised it even existed with how much her best friend was pacing. _Best friend? _That ship had sailed, the minute _clothes did. Sure, _they had a few choice words between them when the shirt was unbuttoned and nearly three years of friendship had been called into question, but once Lena heard Kara out she felt this guilt at not being there, being understanding enough for her best friend to come out to her with this secret and _out, with..other ones._

She had been taken aback when the hero had explained the ways of Krypton and that it wasn't uncommon for same sex couples, considering how the Matrix worked there. Lena's scientific mind was itching to take the lid off of everything that Kara knew, learning _just_ how bloody smart her best friend was. _Oh, she wanted all the covers off indeed._

Her kryptonite emerald hues glanced around, a smile permeating her lips, studying the garments thrown around her bedroom. It wasn't just the wrapping, though feeling your wrists bound by a simple cape was fun, it was the prize within the package and _sooooo worth it. _

"_Aaaaaalex. _Alex it's your sister. _Alex..this is call eighteen. _You _really _need to call me back because I can't hear you. Okay that sounded creepy but your sounds.._that sounded worse. Aaaaaalex! Call me back. Love you._" She continued her path of least resistance, or her path into psychosis she wasn't sure. The phone came back up after ten seconds, knowing the raven haired beauty was watching every move she was making, at least able to since she didn't have her body pinned face down in the mattress. Kara stopped at that notion, gulping as her cheeks grew warmer.

"_Darling?_" She tried it on for size, a purr working with it in tandem stride. The minute the blonde turned her head, another gulp had followed the last. "Talk to me."

"We _really _need a _red sun lamp_ _installed._" Kara felt her face flush, slapping a hand over it at the absurd outburst that spilled from her twitching lips. Lena fell back on her bed, laughter escaping as she slid her gaze around the frame. "_I rest my case._" The kryptonian muttered behind the other hand on her face, or more importantly over her mouth.

"That can be arranged once I have the _interrogation _chat with your sister, I am sure she intends to deliver in the simple words of '_I will dismember you piece by piece and NO ONE will find any trace of your body anywhere._" The look on Kara's face was priceless, she couldn't help but laugh louder at it. "_Look in a mirror darling._" The amusement wasn't appreciated, not aware that for once her '_sunny' _delight looked shaken up with a mortified expression. Lena composed herself, as best she could, sat up and met shivering cerulean orbs. "_Kara?_"

"I _can't_ hear her heartbeat Lee. I _always _have been able to and it's making me _really _nervous." Fear for her sister brought the CEO pointing to the dresser, which the kryptonian's sight followed.

"Bring me my phone and pad. I will find her and get her on the line for you alright?" She hadn't even blinked, feeling a slight rush of wind in her face, then the tablet and cell were in her hands. "Are you _always _that fast?" Lena stopped for a moment, contemplating what she said and shoved that delicious thought away for the time being. "Does she keep her com on?"

"Not always, not usually." Kara flopped on the floor, looking around her with fingers tracing the patterns in the beautiful marble. "This is beautiful."

"_Italian made. _I have a friend there who does some of the finest work for flooring and such. She has the tracker in her, does she not?"

"_Yeah but...only the.._" She watched her best friend swipe the pad, press on something as it was turned around and shown to Kara. The kryptonian's jaw dropped. "_Uhh…_"

"Is _this _the place she is staying at?" Zor-El could only nod, realizing she needed to talk to her sister about hiring Lena for the DEO or getting a job working _for _her. She knew the woman was a genius, considering how many degrees she has under her belt, or along her wall for that matter. The businesswoman was on the phone, which brought a quirked eyebrow from Kara. "_Here._" Lena put it on speaker.

"_Who..fuck ever..call..me..before rooster damn well crows is gonna.._"

"_Alex!_" Both heard shuffling, what sounded like boulders hitting a hard surface, cussing, crashing of glass, more cursing and finally some grumbling.

"_WHAT?!_" Before Lena could say a word, _theeeeere _went the rambling.

"_Alex! Alex..I was worried and you didn't pick up and I needed to make sure you were okay because there weren't any noises and usually you make noises. I mean usually I can hear you but there were no noises and then I thought she just has to be louder and then I thought okay maybe she's sleeping which you lay on your stomach most of the time even at home which I don't know if you still do I haven't been in your bed like that but I kinda just needed to hear your voice and know you were still making noises.._"

Lena had a hand cupped over her mouth, grateful Kara was back to pacing with the phone in her hand because she wouldn't be able to keep a straight face the way this conversation was going. "_Are you okay? I'm not I mean I was...I was in a different bed and maybe it's the walls that don't allow much noise to be heard. I think it's like this soundproofing or whatever it's called. Maybe that's why I can't hear her all the time. I mean I want to I prefer to all the time but I don't want Lee to think I'm…_"

"_Kara._" The agent, now Director, had a dangerous tone looming, growing more agitated by the minute. Lena heard the _trial and then..the error._

"_No it's important Alex! So I was in Lena's bed last night and I didn't hear you because there was too much noise here but you couldn't hear it there I mean unless you had my Super hearing and by the way I need to talk to you about bed restraints...I mean dampeners...I mean I was damp but in a good way. I think maybe I was hot but I usually do run hot when I'm working so hard or using my powers._."

"_Kara.._" Lena could understand the groggy irritation in Alex's voice but still she kept quiet, too amused at this program she surely needed popcorn for.

"_I need to be weaker Alex! I mean I don't want to break a finger or her tongue or the object on straps we tried out that my kryptonian muscles kinda snapped. Do they make kryptonian proof manhood's? But are you okay?_" Silence filled the air, so much that a pin could drop and it would be heard from the other end of Lena's penthouse. "_Alex?_"

"_Shut...up for ONE second. What..time...is it Kar._" The pacing returned and a sigh left Kara's lips, with a slight rub of the face when she put her head back and continued the trail of nervousness etched into the floor.

"_It's ten AM and I know you usually go for a run around six if you haven't had anything to drink the night...were you getting um...oh I bet that's why you weren't answering! Was there someone else making noise too? I mean depending if they are louder I might not be able to hear you Lex. I think you need to be louder so I know where to look. How is training going? I don't work today but Lena and I were exercising all night and this morning I think. Some stretches really DO help you! I need you to teach me to stretch the right way. Lena knows a lot about stretching. I think she stretched me better than I've ever been stretch.._"

"_KARA! Lena? If you are there Lena Luthor I need you to pick.._" The blonde felt the phone snatched out of her hand, eyes locked on the sway of hips and bare ass her gaze followed all the way to the luxurious five star bathroom, wetting her so very dry lips.

"_Sorry about that Alex._" She shut the door and went to sit down on the wall of her Jacuzzi tub.

"_I'm gonna poison her pot stickers._" Lena chuckled.

"She means well and you know it. _She was worried. _You know how she gets."

"_I get that Lena. I don't want details please, just tell me she's okay._" There it was, the concern showing through the grumpiness and urge to strangle the living shit out of Kara by Alex.

"Are you?"

"_I am. My head kinda hurts though. I think I pulled something sleeping or...I'm not sure but yeah I'm okay. FUCK! I'M LATE! I gotta go. Go de-stress my sis...not in that way. Tell her I love her. Bye._" Lena took her time getting ready, waiting for the knock she knew would come, opening the door and looking into worried blue hues.

"She's okay Kara. She slept in and I believe is _late_ to one of her class seminars." _Or..something.._

* * *

They had gone through several training exercises, something Alex usually loved to do, but wasn't feeling it today. Her head was killing her from the damn fluorescent lighting and when the instructor waved them off, Alex booked it out of the building. The minute she did though, she regretted it immediately. It was brighter than it should be and she had left her sunglasses back at her suite. She backed up and took shelter under a hanger on the side of the gym, caught off guard when a set of shades were handed to her. She didn't care who they belonged to, slipping them on and putting her head back against the building.

"_Thank you._" Alex had never been more grateful, looking over as her mouth suddenly went dry. Her saving grace was in a slick crimson red tank, dark strands of brown curled and partially pulled back and her own shades dipped down some revealing azure eyes that brought Danvers' tongue grazing her bottom lip without realizing it. Those hues slid to her chestnut ones and suddenly Alex couldn't find the focus to say anything else.

"It is _way_ too bright today." Their gazes broke and the woman rested back against the wall beside her. The agent couldn't help but stare, even through the damn nice tinted blue shades. "_Keep them._" Alex quirked a brow, noticing the woman's right hand reach out to the left, open and offering. "I'm Davina."

"Alex." She took the hand, shaking it then putting her head back against the building, watching as other agents took off to leave just the two of them remaining. "I could go for a drink. How bout' you?" The pretty brunette smirked.

"I know a place. Got a ride?" Danvers shook her head, so Claire pointed to her wheels, watching the agent's jaw drop.

"_Is that a...McLaren?_" If she was drooling, there was reason to. The black and smoke silver beauty had the shades coming down even more.

"_Oh my 570S?_ It is. _Shall we? _Our next seminar isn't until tomorrow." Alex was sold, hook line and sinker, nodding as a chuckle was heard and a hand raised with a slight jingle to a fob key in crisp shiny silver.

"My sister is _never _gonna believe this." Davina laughed and hit a button with both doors flinging open.

"Take plenty of pictures later Alex." She watched the beautiful Danvers slide in and get comfortable, pointing to the roof that opened up to leave the convertible style to her liking, unable to stop her own need to wet her lips. This short auburn haired gem deserved to be polished, not one usually for the feminine figure but Alex was different and powerful and.._tempting. _Those nearly tinted teal shades did wonders for the rebel side Davina knew the agent had, looking forward to capitalizing on it and bringing it out to play. "Give me a moment Alex. I need to message my brother so he doesn't worry."

"_Mmmmm..sure._" Her spells had already worked their magic, relaxing her with ease as if Alex was _enjoying_ it. This brought a suspicious curiosity to her indeed, wondering how far the agent would go to brave the tides of her power some more. Davina typed out a quick response to Mikael, loving how much the _Elder Futhark _despised this day and age and their devices. _This time _his returned message of haste brought a smile to her lips. She turned her attention back on the road, pulling out of the parking spot once both were buckled in, smiling at what came over her stereo. The lyrics were _perfect _for her plans, making sure to keep the _boy _part from being heard. Alex was too focused on the road they took to notice the slight glow of two swirls of blue in her powerful eyes, rolling down a strip of land Davina knew but she was sure her passenger didn't. Arizona had its perks on this Earth. _Much better..than New Orleans. _

"_**So you wanna play with magic..**_

_**..you should know 'watcha falling for.**_

_**Baby do you dare to do this,**_

'_**Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse.**_

_**Are you ready for**_

_**Ready for.**_

_**A perfect storm**_

_**Perfect storm.**_

'_**Cause once you're mine**_

_**Once you're mine..**_

_**There's no going back_"**_

Their plans were set in motion, removing the greatest obstacle to a permanent transition that would give Mikael what he needed in order to bring every line of his kind to their knees back home in their dimension. This Alexandra bore the mark of a true warrior, someone they could sway to the cause if need be. She would lure this _sister _into their grasp, _willingly. One beautiful Agent Danvers wrapped around their powerful fingers? Coming right up.._

* * *

She shouldn't be surprised at this, considering how many townhouses, yachts, penthouses, other boats, timeshares around the globe, stock in NASA, along with two private jets to her name. Two businesses that Kara had helped thrive by her belief in her best friend and what she could do to right the wrongs of her brother, as well as offer every ounce of knowledge that Cat Grant had bestowed upon her as merely an assistant. Lena was a true hero in every right, at every turn, never once giving up even when Reign had tried to destroy Sam from the inside.

"_Relax darling._" Lena loved calling her that, knowing the admiration she gave to Kara she most definitely deserved. Their differences had been cast aside, squashed by a deeper bond and understanding, weaving their destinies more and more. The CEO, Kara and her sister missed Sam and Ruby, but knew after everything both endured, they couldn't remain in National City. Lena had noticed a brief glimpse of attraction and affection between Arias and Agent Danvers, wishing that could have continued and given them both a true partnership as well as someone who truly loved being that motherly figure to Ruby. Lena wouldn't give up on helping Alex achieve what she ached for. _Children. _

Until that was possible, she would just enjoy the fidgeting kryptonian, doing her best not to tear the arms off one the seats in her plane. _Who knew,_ Kara had this strange fear of flying Lena was sure had to do with enclosed spaces. The signs of a panic attack were showing more and more, so she reached out and pulled at one of her _lovers? _That sounded divine, choosing to go with that avenue. After pulling at one of Kara's hands, successful at doing so and watching how careful Supergirl was being not to crush her own, their eyes met revealing all. "_You..you're claustrophobic._" Zor-El nodded. Lena wanted to shoot herself. _The elevator ride. _Oh she remembered what she said to Kara about Supergirl, especially comparing the hero to her mother of all things. '_Great Luthor. Way to go one on her when she needed you most. She must have been terrified! That explains the elevator at CATCO too.' She wondered about that._

"When I first came to Earth, to the Danvers, I was _traumatized _by tight spaces. Alex told me that's what it was, not aware of the stasis I fought in the void of timeless space." Kara was doing her best to calm, listening to Lena's heartbeat in order to ground herself with any focus other than where she was. She knew this jet was safe, but that fear clawed at her and didn't wish to let go right away. Slowly but surely though, the tempo and pulsing through her best friend's body brought a centering to her entire being. Kara put her head back against the headrest, her hand relaxing in Lena's. She closed her eyes, almost certain the expression she bore was showing less strain on her face.

"_Better?_" The nod brought a smile to Lena's face. "Good. It won't take us long to get to Arizona." Another nod had her own body relaxing. "A word of advice _if I may._" Cerulean hues became visible to her with an attentive nature. "_Don't _bring up our extracurricular activities to your sister." The blonde's cheeks warmed some blushing from the notion. Lena couldn't help it, licking her lips in a manner sure to send images through that beautiful kryptonian's thoughts.

"_Ummm...duly um...noted._" Kara's squeaking voice held that nervousness of a different kind, eliciting a devious smirk upon Lena's fce. _Mmmm..let those glorious thoughts begin.._

* * *

"_Ohhhhh...oh damn._" Alex wasn't sure what had come over her. Earlier they had been cruising down a road leading to incredible red rocks, catching her attention just as much as what was being done to her. _Sure.._their drive had started out with a tad bit of flirting, that was until they reached their destination. The cabin like structure had a path up to a clearing that for some reason Danvers yearned to explore. When they had exited the building, both entered Davina's temporary abode, in which she offered a cold beverage to the agent, gladly accepted when they toasted with glass iced coca colas. Through their venture, Alex had shared her life in National City and easily gave up everything regarding the DEO. She was careful with her words, this Claire had noticed, when speaking about her adopted sister.

Davina was already aware of whom the blonde was, research of the magical kind had provided that knowledge to her and Mikael. Sure, they had come with a purpose but not to disrupt the course of this Earth, this universe. Their plans were not evil or unjust and eventually that would be known if need be. She had learned of this beauty's awakening to the attraction and affections of women, saddened as Alex was when speaking about a certain detective.

Davina tugged the agent away, revealing who she was and what she could do. Curiosity got the better of Alex, already well versed in so many different aliens, meta-humans and those with unique powers. To prove a point, Claire allowed Danvers to recall their slight sparring the night before. On their way to Davina's place, they had received a call from the Seminar instructors, bringing a smile to both their faces. The next two days, the training had been _cancelled._ She believed Mikael had something to do with it, grateful for the news, not revealing the encounter with _Elder Futhark. _He had been careful as to not bite the agent, merely allow her to feel the fangs within her opened flesh.

When Alex's questions began, Davina answered reserved with her responses and they took on the trail leading up to the caves she had already delighted in. The sand covered path, lined with stones on either side like a mark to keep the trail on point, wasn't too exhausting and before they knew it, the path had ended right to a vast entrance and an arch made of geostones. Alex marveled at those beautiful crystals, itching to take one with her when they left. When both stepped through, the agent had noticed stone pedestals of sorts all around the vast space. Resting on each was a black glass disc and upon them were candles mixed in three shades of blue that resembled marbled stone.

"_Whaa.._" When Alex glanced over to Davina who looked at home in this cave, one hand raised and with it flames came to life on each wick. On instinct, her first reaction had her body shifting into a fighter's stance. That was short lived when a language foreign to Alex yet very beautiful in a strange enchanting way, left Davina's lips with an alluring smile. "_Holy.._" She felt the rush, the same as when she was in the passenger seat of the woman's car, finding she liked it and staggering forward to grip what looked like a stone altar meant for this powerful setting.

"_Enjoy it. Bask in it Alex._" Davina came closer and flicked her hand with the glyph she had cast on her the night before appearing once again, just like the cut that Mikael's claw ring had made to break the skin and cause the slightest trail of blood to provide him a drink to sate his thirst.

Alex loved this intensity, surrendering to the enjoyment of this amazing feeling. She didn't care if it was dangerous, too caught up in the delight throwing her head back with her eyes rolled as far back as they could go into her skull. She gripped the sides of the stone slab, letting gravity take her down to her knees as she whispered one simple thing, granting Davina full control over her if she wanted it.

"_More.._" The caster was ready, now behind Alex with an athame in her hand, taking a hold of the back of the agent's tank and cutting it away easily. There was no need to remove Danvers' sport's bra, exposing just enough to work with. Davina set the blade down on the slab, slipping fingers into those soft short lochs of auburn in two shades, gripping them and keeping Alex's head back in place.

"_As she wishes._" Ancient words rolled right off of her well versed tongue, letting surge after surge of energies, surround the agent easily. She traced a finger over the skin between both shoulder blades, with the same glyph used when Mikael and her had played the night prior. Davina didn't stop there, summoning different magics of her ancestors in order to give Alex a _real _taste of what she was made of. _This time _though, it grew too much for Agent Danvers and one release of her hair and the gem had fell to the floor. She knelt down, brushing strands out of Alex's shut eyes then slowly got to her feet as she used her skills to raise the body gently off the ground.

She made sure to lower the gorgeous warrior's frame carefully onto the slab, the athame quickly removed before doing so. "_Oh Alex.._" Davina sat down one of the boulders behind her and watched the agent sleep peacefully. "I hope we won't have to use you that way. I don't want to cause you or your sister any hurt, please know that." _She didn't. _If that made her weak in _Elder Futhark's _eyes _so be it. _Claire would do everything in her gifts, her power and soul to avoid causing damage in this dimension, especially to two that didn't deserve it. _She just hoped..it WOULDN'T be Mikael she would have to face..to keep that promise. That solemn vow.._

* * *

The minute both ladies has strolled into the lobby of the hotel, instructed where to find who they were looking for, they had quickly headed that direction, finding out about that Special Agent Danvers and Captain Claire had been missing from the roster that whole day. Lena had done her damndest to get some answers, given none _because OF course..she's a Luthor._ One nod and Kara had dashed away, slipping out an exit and returning to the front strolling right in as Supergirl. Lena leaned against the wall, watching and waiting for her sexy best friend to head that direction. Already, employees were itching to have a moment with the superhero, who spoke softly but firmly and requested where to find Ms. Luthor. One squeal of the front desk clerk and the kryptonian had thanked her.

"_Three. Two. One._" Lena smiled, watching the red and blue dressed blonde walk towards her, stopping to look over at the conference room's open door. Supergirl stuck her head in the doorway.

"_Excuse me, I'm wondering if you would be able to help me with something._" The minute Kara went in, getting another two fans gawking and stammering over their words, it wasn't long before Lena was called in and both men apologized to them both.

"It's quite alright gentlemen. Agent Danvers has been assisting us with something in National City and I wasn't aware she had left to attend your seminar. Could you point us in any direction she might be, it would be a huge service to Supergirl and I if you could."

"Agent Danvers had been staying on the third floor in _Room 23. _Captain Claire has been staying at the hotel across the street to the left. As far as I know, she can be reached at the main lobby there."

"_Captain Claire?_" Lena picked up on the slight tone, considering what it meant.

"Yes, Captain Davina Claire. She is from one of our bases in Phoenix." Agent Cole wrote something down on a piece of paper from his pad, tearing it out and handing it over to Supergirl. "Good luck and.._thank you._" Kara shook his hand, the other agent's too, with both women taking their leave. To avoid more eyes on them, Zor-El motioned the Luthor towards the stairs and down to the parking garage where Lena's rental was parked. A quick rush off and the next moment CATCO Reporter Kara Danvers was at her side, getting a couple buttons adjusted. The blonde sighed.

"Who dresses you?" It was the Super's opportunity to turn the tables.

"_Who undresses me, should be the question._" Lena glared at her best friend, who stopped her with a grip on her forearm.

"_What._" Once more, she was left to a wind storm and met with the hero again. A set of heavy footsteps brought them turning around. "Can I help you?" Long curled and wavy brown hair rested loosely over an agent style black vest.

"I was told by Mitch you were looking for me." Kara slightly stepped forward, blocking this woman's view of Lena's hidden firearm. "Pleasure to meet you finally Supergirl."

"You must be Captain Claire." Davina nodded with both shaking hands, keeping her magic in check and using her spells to regulate her heart rate. She didn't want to be exposed, already curious if either had picked up anything. "I was curious if you knew where I might find Special Agent Danvers." Lena was impressed, hearing the confidence in the kryptonian's voice, especially since she had been nerve-racked with Alex's MIA, sending Kara into more and more of a panicked frenzy.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday actually, which is kinda worrying me. We had a few beers and rounds of darts last night, but after I dropped her off at the lobby, that was it. I got a call from my superior so...I _kinda _had to book it back to base."

"Is everything alright?" Davina nodded, continuing to play her part and holding out a hand to shake the raven haired beauty's one. "Lena Luthor."

"Davina Claire. Are you an agent too? _Damn..._I need to know how California gets all the fine ladies." Lena smirked and accepted the greeting.

"By chance Ms. Claire, would you be able to point out where you two had drinks?"

"I can do one better." She took the fob from her pocket, pointed it in the right direction and both heard the beeping, following the Captain which had one gasping the other whistling. "_My pride and joy._" Davina waited until she had their undivided attention, looking passed them when another agent walked over. "_Jeff?_"

"_Supergirl! _I heard you had made an appearance. Ms. Luthor, you both were inquiring on Agent Danvers whereabouts?" Both nodded. "She had just gotten back to her room, signing in and _begging _for us to cut her some slack. I guess she cut her arm pretty bad outside of a bar down the road. Given her status, we took her to a military hospital." Lena wasn't buying it, but Kara looked like she was, bothering the CEO even more. She chose to play it off and pat the hero on the back.

"_Agent.._" Lena shook his hand, noticing his boyish smile. _Newbie._

"Special Agent Jeff Patterson. Would you like me to take you to her room?" Both friends looked at each other and Lena's eyes must have given it all away. She turned to the agent and nodded. "Take _good care_ of our hero Cap."

"_You bet._" Davina waited until both were out of sight, shifting her gaze to the blonde, caught off guard when a hand caught her wrist. "_Supergirl?_" Kara kept her hold, studying this Captain's face, _especially_ her eyes_. _"Have I done something?"

"_Where is she._" She watched those pretty cerulean storms, waiting and counting down the seconds until the slight noise pulled the kryptonian's gaze away and with it.._Davina had her._ Her free hand went flat against the crest resembling an _S _and when the contact was made, Supergirl's attention went right back to where it should be, as a glowing glyph appeared through the red and blue suit. The grip on her wrist lessened completely, until the hand used for it dropped completely. Both arms fell to Kara's sides, eyes widening in shock that quickly ebbed away with more relaxed clouded hues. "_I.._"

"_Child's play._" Davina watched Mikael approach, flashing a warning in her powerful eyes, a hint of caution if he tried anything they hadn't discussed. "The other rests soundly in _dear_ Alexandra's room." The vampire strode up, motioning for Claire to move, who refused to. "_Davina._"

"_No. _These people have done nothing to warrant our attacks. Let's take what we came for and leave this place." Tension filled her when Mikael's smile flashed sinister intentions. "_I will_ _bind you._" She wasn't expecting him to backhand her so hard she was slapped away like some pesky fly. The hold she had on her magic broke, knowing what it meant and cursing her foolishness at _trusting _another vampire, even as unconsciousness took her away.

"_I couldn't let a witch spoil the moment._" Mikael had the ticket to gaining all power over vampires, weres, witches and hunters. No one would have a lick of a chance to stand against him, not with this supreme creature of the sun in his grasp. "_Thank you though._" He smiled down at a now unconscious witch, taking the kryptonian by the front of her suit, hoisting her up off the ground. The minute she tried to speak, he cupped a hand over her mouth, gripping with a force Supergirl wasn't used to. "_No. No calling out._"

She flicked her gaze to the woman out cold, then to a set of icy blue eyes so unlike her own, not as clouded like before, but no wheres near as powerful as they usually were. Kara's heat vision wouldn't work, her powers felt drained, so did the rest of her and with one simple rip, her family crest had been torn away like it was mere tissue paper. This man wasn't alien, nor human of any kind and it had Kara fearing the worst for her sister that was still missing. _Now, _she _couldn't_ even hear Lena's heartbeat, weakening far too quickly to put up any fight. "_My ring isn't necessary._"

Mikael let the bloodletting claw drop at his feet, licking his lips even as they parted, revealing a set of fangs this fount's eyes locked onto. "_YOU will be the key, to my complete immortality._" He grabbed the front of her neck, holding it tight enough to keep her in place and using his other hand over her mouth to turn her head to the side. "_Let's see...how you taste._" He was looking forward to this, to her life force and the power that came with it. _Time..to feast.._

* * *

The minute she had come to, a set of hands were pulling her body upright on the mattress and with that aid, she came into contact with shivering chestnut orbs. Lena went to speak, but Alex shook her head then pointed to the floor where the agent was unconscious. Danvers mouthed _where _and she pointed to the door. It hadn't been too difficult to gain her footing, with it met, they booked it out of the room. Lena felt her hand gripped with her firearm pushed into the other, noticing Alex's own gun on her as they ran towards the stairs. The elevator would take too long and with each step a voice inside both their heads rang out, startling them completely.

"_ALEXANDRA!_" The scream echoed in their skulls, nearly sending them to their knees, both refusing to cave so easily. Alex held onto her hand a little tighter, trusting who was guiding them not needing to tell the agent where to go at all. "_Alex..forgive me. Your sister.._" This voice didn't hold the confidence Alex had heard before, bore witness to, instead being one of fear, betrayal and anger. Three _dangerous _ones to combine given the circumstances.

"_Dammit.._" She was trying to push away the awful feeling in the pit of her stomach, listening as Davina explained everything to them she could through some form of _telepathy,_ bringing even more haste to both women. _As usual,_ Alex's way of things was to _kick em down. _The doors leading to the garage a prime example of Agent Danvers in _fury mode. _"_Kar..sis hang on.._"

"_Why is she.._" Lena was huffing down the last flight of stairs, taking the lead and kicking open the last door in their way. She listened carefully, squeezing Alex's hand tighter than before, releasing it as one pulled back the slide on her firearm, the other flicking the setting over on her alien gun. "_Shit.._" The business woman stopped dead in her tracks, the agent doing so as well and Lena pointed to the post that gave away what garage level they were on. _Two too many.._

* * *

Her skin should be impenetrable, _unbreakable _unless she flared or kryptonite was near. That's when it dawned on her how this person was able to sink what she knew to be fangs into her neck, feeling the marking on her chest from whatever Davina did to her. Her shoulder was still throbbing from where he had bitten there first, knowing without a doubt it was still bleeding from the savage attack to it. From everything Kara had ever read and watched, there was this belief a bite could be pleasurable. However _this_ was _anything _but that. Her attacker must have sensed her troubles, gasping behind the hand over her mouth when those sharp tips began to massage under the flesh to tantalize her mind and body into surrender. He was toying with her and Zor-El knew it now. He held all the power and she was merely at his mercy and relentless thirst, drinking her down to the point that black spots were covering her vision. His fangs pressed down harder, sinking deeper and sucking more and more of her life force away, sending her ablaze in absolute pain until everything of her went numb.

Mikael smiled, drunk on absolute power he had taken from this _kryptonian _by the blood running through her veins. He pulled his fangs from her neck and merely opened both hands to let her fall to the ground in a mere lifeless heap. She had stood no chance, not after foolish Claire bound her abilities giving him the way in and through the no longer invincible body. Just to spite, Mikael knelt down to the meal he had enjoyed, using his own fangs to bite into his wrist. He turned her head, smiling with his own blood running down that hand, parting her lips and watching his life force drip into her open mouth.

She was far too weak to swallow what he gave her down, a heartbeat barely there and he hadn't even broke the pact he had with Davina. _She _would be who they blamed. _Davina Claire, one of the most powerful witches alive, had sealed her fate._

"_Farewell kryptonian._" He was gone before the door to that level had been kicked open, both women screaming for Supergirl, running towards the car they _knew _to be Davina's. The body of Claire's came into view, followed by another and with it they rushed over in absolute horror.

"_NO! No no no Supergirl. Supergirl? Kar..Kara? Kara it's Alex. It's your sister. Kar? Kara please. Ka...Kar.._" Alex couldn't believe how much blood there was, swallowing down the heavy lump in her throat. It was then she noticed who was crawling towards them, watching Lena pull Davina over, who was slowly coming to. "_Davina._" She tried not to growl but losing that war in the process. Alex wasn't sure if it was safe to move her sister in any way, hoping the one responsible would tell her. "_Davina!_"

"_Uhhh...sh...shit._" Her head was killing her, however the voice, she knew belonged to Agent Danvers, shot Davina out of her daze. Then her hair was grabbed roughly, her body forced upright and head shoved to the side. "_No. Oh no.._"

"_LOOK!_" Lena shouted with hot tear streaks down her face, trying not to hurl from the amount of red that looked to belong solely to her best friend. "_WHAT happened?!_"

"_DAVINA!_" Alex barked out the woman's name with unbridled rage and fear clashing into one another, watching azure hues shiver, no longer looking at her but her sister. "_Davina..please._"

"_DAMN YOU MIKAEL! Shit._" She slapped Lena's hand away, grateful the woman let go but knowing these two could have killed her a few times over already. "_Move._" Davina told them, ignoring the pounding head and trying to see the wounds, shoving both away. "_MOVE!_"

"_Save. Her._" Alex snarled, wiping the tears away that had escaped as more continued to fall. One nod and she pulled Lena back some. "_What is.._"

"_BASTARD! He WASN'T supposed to.._" Davina would stake the monster herself, _over and over and over again. _"_Here!_" She threw the key fob at Alex, who looked at her funny. "_There is a first aid kit and bag in the back!_" Both women stared her dumbfounded. "_I'm a WITCH! Healing tools! DAMMIT HURRY!_"

"_Alex?_" The agent looked at Lena, retrieving both the kit and bag they tore open and dropped on the ground as they did the same. "_Her powers?_"

"_Fucking vamp!_" Davina put her hand over the blonde's chest, shutting her eyes and focusing her magic to remove the glyph as quickly as she could. Slowly, the symbol changed in its glow and finally disappeared completely. "_What heals her the quickest._"

"_I.._" Alex couldn't find the will to speak, caught off guard when she was slapped _hard _by Lena. Danvers flicked her gaze to the CEO, glaring but grateful for the wakeup call. "_Sunlight._"

"_Shit! It's dark Alex!_" Lena knew what that meant, knowing they needed to get her best friend under the lamps as soon as possible.

"_No it ain't._" Both women watched Davina pull her bag over, diving a hand into it and pull a purple velvet satchel out which was dropped beside her and dumped out. "_Gotta try._" She didn't like the extent of damage to this hero's neck and shoulder, cursing in a multitude of languages in her head. Claire put her best known spells to good use, whispering one of the strongest ones with five different colored crystals lifting off the ground now glowing with her magic.

"_Davina, save her._" Alex _knew _the woman was aware of who Supergirl was. '_Save my sister'._

"_Trying._" She wasn't an idiot, knowing what the agent meant but not focusing on that right now. Davina opened her lit up eyes with azure fires being shown to the two of them partnered with an explosive force of five elemental crystals becoming a powerful globe of incredible light. That beautiful sphere hovered over the blonde's chest and with its glow wounds before them slowly faded. She opened her eyes, studying the incredible feat of a kryptonian when exposed to sunlight, now understanding even more that bastard's reason for them traveling here.

"_Lena._" Alex wasn't sure when it happened, but both her and the CEO were holding onto each other for dear life. Danvers waited until Claire's gaze met her own. "_Thank you._" The woman's eyes hadn't calmed, nor the expression on Davina's face. When this woman's attention went back on her sister, something seemed _off._ "_Davina?_"

"This glowing ball won't shut off, not until I make it so. _Where can we.._"

"_My place._" Lena spoke up, finding the courage to at least, squeezing Alex's hand tighter to get the agent's attention. "_Rebuilt._" She knew Danvers would know what that meant, steering their focus back to Kara, noticing how tightly Davina was clenching her jaw. "_How do you.._"

"_Hold on._" Lena raised an eyebrow at her. "_Think it._" The CEO nodded, shutting her eyes only to feel the air cooler than it should be, reopening them and gasping. "_This it?_" The Luthor was floored, so was Danvers at this turn of events. "_Is it?_"

"_Yeah._" Lena watched magic do it's work, called forth by Davina who was lowering the blonde onto the medical bed, looking at Alex who could barely stand at all. "_Alex._" She kicked a wheeled stool over, caught by the agent just as she rolled beside her. "I've got sunlamps we can turn on."

"_No need._" She waved the glowing ball over and with it hovering above the kryptonian, whose shoulder and neck wounds were closed, another fear began to surface. "_He didn't._"

"_It usually takes longer for.._" Alex had a nagging suspicion there was a reason for the _way _those two words had been spoken by Davina. One glance into shaky azures and every hope she had felt again _froze._ "_Davina..please..what is.._" All three of them noticed when fingers on both hands twitched, then the harsh swallow followed by a struggled gasp. Both were pushed violently away from the bed. "_Davina!_"

"_NO! Tell me you didn't you monster?! Please no. Please..please no._" She signaled the sphere to lower some, pushing the kryptonian's head back as far as it would go, not fast enough for another roll of the throat to come. Claire opened Zor-El's mouth and nervously looked inside, flicking a finger as a long necked q-tip flew into her hand. She ran it along the inside of Kara's mouth then handed it to Lena, knowing the raven haired beauty would understand what she was getting at. Davina needed to give these women some form of hope, not wanting to tell them what she believed the vampire had done, what she _hoped _he hadn't_. _

"_KARA?!_" Lena and Alex both screamed when the results popped up on the Luthor's computer screen. Davina knew what that meant, well aware of modern medicine and all its practices. _Elder Futhark had bled. Bled..for Supergirl.._

* * *

A gut wrenching scream ripped both Alex and Lena from an exhausting unconscious state. A sound so brutal, so animalistic came from someone they knew _far too well. _

"_Ka.._" She forced the nausea away, pushing herself from the floor and with her strides, pulled Lena up with her. Alex wouldn't lay down helpless when her sister needed her to be strong, be that driving force a DEO was lead by. She channeled _all_ Director Danvers and not the weak sibling, getting off the floor only for her eyes to meet absolute horror.

"_Al..ex?_" Lena was grateful one of them came too a tad quicker, since she lagged on that end of things with ringing in her ears still. When she stood slightly wobbly, her head turned in the same direction as Alex. _Already _she wanted to pass out.

She hated to do such a thing, but Davina knew she was the only one capable of it. Using her magic on both women, she knocked them out and forced a deeper slumber until an answer could be found on what the hell to do in a situation like this. Claire had to blindly act, using what was available and securing the kryptonian's wrists behind her back and to the closest post she could get to. It had to be done and when the madness took hold of Supergirl, the rest followed. Davina shattered the globe along with the other sunlamps, eliminating a power source for Kara's cells to replenish on.

"_Fight it! Fight it Zor-El! FIGHT!_" She repeated the same thing over and over, even as the blonde's head thrashed with a hideous growl erupting from cracked lips. Davina knew what color the kryptonian's eyes were supposed to be. _These _were the darkest of blues, nearly black, large and wild with mania. Sanity was short lived, not when the thirst took hold and kept someone prisoner in a frame fueled with excruciating fires. She knew they were awake, approaching, and without a second thought raised the circle like a force field between them to keep the agent and intellect out. Davina returned her azures of power to two voids of light, reciting a spell that would temporarily bind her further.

"_KARA!_" Alex screamed, staggering backwards when her punch at the invisible wall nearly broke open her knuckles, watching Lena try her hand at getting through. When bloodied fist nor throbbing foot broke in, they began to shout the hero's name, all the names they knew and every promise known to man.

"_AGGHHHHHH!_" Her skull was tightening, burning so hot it blistered and cracked to the point all she could do was howl in agony. She yanked at her wrists, feeling the constriction there, allowing no way to escape. Her throat was so dry it too felt cracked. Her jaw hurt, mouth hurt, hell _all _of her hurt. She couldn't see anything and hearing waves of agonizing tempos far too loud to be normal, then silence and more ear piercing sounds, made her stomach churn so badly she puked. Whatever was left in her body, she must have vomited out leaving nothing but bile and an iron tinge on her tongue. The metallic taste sent her sense of smell on a rampage, bellowing out another howl. She needed the sister she never thought she'd have, that never gave up on her and showed her what it means to live. She needed her best friend, that had become the partner she always wanted and begged _Rao_ for. She wanted _Sister's Night _she wanted _Netflix and Chill _and _wanted..to be home._

"_Fight Supergirl. That's it...fight it._" Davina was on her knees in front of Kara, pushing the limits of her magic, refusing to give up on this kryptonian. She _promised _Alex. _She promised. _"_I..don't..break..my vows._" Her body felt the scorching temperatures that the crazed woman in front of her was enduring. It was almost as if Claire could _hear _Zor-El's thoughts and feelings, bringing forth a whole new wave of sorcery inside of her. This fueled her, empowered her and with it Davina cast a dangerous line preparing to snap the madness out of Kara.

The minute the storm appeared out of thin air covered her and Supergirl, thunder shook everything around them by how loud it was. The imbalance between earth and sky released a discharge that struck Zor-El so hard the next sound made by the blonde was a scream of _pure agony._ "_Fight._" Davina hated to do this, knowing how little of coherency Kara had left from everything, but summoned another strike and _this time _every vein in her body flashed the same color as the bolt when it lunged at her. "_C'mon..fight it._" The third strike was too much for even Davina to bare witness to. The wail was half the strength as before, warranting Claire to pull back.

"_A...fu...futh…_" The struggle in each syllable, each simple sound, spoke volumes to the damage Mikael had caused. Davina slowly reached out, relieved to see a blue that wasn't the shade of night, bringing one hand under Kara's chin to raise her head some. She released the barrier and with it both women ran forward. One hand held up to show a weaved magic along her fingertips and she knew they wouldn't try to come any further yet. Davina kept her azure hues locked to more sapphire than cerulean ones.

"_Futhark?_" She already knew, but wanted Kara to confirm it. "Is _that _what he told you?" A nod gave her the answer she sought. "Can you _remember _what else he said?" Davina noticed both Alex and Lena at the corners of her vision, careful and quiet so as not to disrupt things. "Did he _call _you anything?" She was doing her best to remain strong for these women, _however_ that strength dissolved the minute another word was spoken from cracked dry lips.

"_Mer….merk..stave._" Kara's body still hurt, but the boiling inside her had subsided so much she could breathe normal again. "_Merkstave..k..ke...naz._" She felt it then, the tears escaping her eyes and trailing down her face, feeling the sting of them knowing they were colored crimson.

"_Merkstave Kenaz?_" Davina's controlled temper was short lived after that, flicking her wrist as the bindings holding Kara bound were expunged. "_You are NOT that. _His lies, _my truth._" She waited until the kryptonian fell forward, catching her and carefully laying Zor-El's head in her lap. The sapphire in beautiful eyes hadn't lightened, pushing her own to do so and provide some ounce of understanding that Kara would listen to. "_Kenaz._" She took one of her hands, held it up and with her other one summoning the rune on the hero's palm, glowing with the brightest of sunlight. "_This _is the rune known as _Kenaz._"

Davina helped Kara _see _this truth_. _She watched the one in her lap reach up and touch the symbol she believed to be backwards and already Claire was shaking her head. "_No, you RISE in the East. AWAKEN in the East. _This exposure is to the sun. The point at the left is the end of the cycle. _Rise in the East. Set in the West. He _is a cruel form of _Futhark._"

Alex listened carefully, wanting so badly to take her sister into her arms and never let her go. Instead of doing so, she squeezed the hell out of Lena's hand, who did the same to hers. After a while pain erupted through the arm that felt like they had crushed the hand it was attached to, forcing both to let go and when they did Davina turned to them and placed a finger over her lips. They got the hint, quietly scooting closer until each was on the other side of her and before the now unconscious hero.

"_Is she.._" Alex whispered, with Davina nodding. She was itching to _sock_ this witch, but held back considering all Claire was doing to reverse what had been done to her sister. Agent Danvers slowly reached out and when she did, her wrist was caught and hand brought down to Zor-El's head. The minute her fingers just barely touched Kara's face, Alex knew the tears were running down her own.

"_Kara. __**Khap Nahn Dhugh Otem.**_" Danvers was impressed at how smooth and fluent Lena's kryptonese was. She followed suit to offer her sister a taste of home.

"_**Kir Aoe..Ni Wai Aoe Nahn Otem Vahdhah.**_" When Davina looked into a softer calmer set of chestnuts, Alex _shared _with her knowing Kara was sleeping peacefully. "_**Kir Aoe **__is little sister. _We _both _told her we are here."

"_**Wai **__then, is big?_" The agent smiled. "_**Dhugh Otem. **__Right here._"

"You could _pass _for _kryptonian_ with how solid you get the pronunciation of their tongue."

"_Thanks. _I'm _guessing _you two wanna know what was being said." Lena softly ran fingers through her best friend's beautiful blonde hair.

"_Kenaz?_" Alex's curiosity kept her grounded, knowing in order to be there for Kara, even Lena and strangely Davina, she _needed _all the pieces of a scattered puzzle.

"It is a rune that symbolizes a _beacon or torch. _It means vision, revelation, knowledge, creativity, inspiration and power of the light. He made her believe the opposite of it, _merkstave. _When reversed, the rune symbolizes instability, disease, loss of illusion and false hope."

"_Supergirl is.._" Alex tried to speak, forcing enough volume in her voice to be heard but grateful to Lena for picking up on what she meant to say.

"She is a _symbol of hope._" Davina seethed with more and more rage, yearning to tear Mikael limb from limb. The CEO and CATCO boss wondered what was going through the witch's head.

"_Elder Futhark?_" When azures nearly burning with anger met their eyes, they felt slight currents of her magic along their skin like electrical shocks.

"He is considered the _original. _He is the _first _vampire and a _powerful _hunter of his kind. _He is.._" Davina's gaze flicked to Alex's hand that began to tremble even touching her sister's own. An unsettling feeling pulled Claire from any further explanation, watching the shift in Danvers' eyes. Before any move could be made, she whispered a spell and forced the agent away from them. Lena went to run to Alex, who groaned and rolled off of her back and onto her side rising far too quick for Davina's liking, but was stopped by a strong grip on her wrist.

"_What are you.._" Azure met emerald and with one look there was a mutual understanding. She turned her head and watched as Alex dove to the right and grabbed her alien gun, as well as Lena's firearm. _Something was off. Davina already knew what. _

"_Don't Alex!_" She raised the barrier, cringing when a blast released unlike any gun she had ever seen and bullets were fired at them. The rounds bounced off but the force of the other weapon began to thin even her _strongest _shields. "_ALEX!_" Davina tried to reason with the woman, knowing how powerful Mikael's compulsion could go and cursing the foolishness of letting him do so on their first encounter with Alex. "_Shit.._" She had used so much of her magic to force the darkness away from the kryptonian's mind and body, knowing it had drained her far more than she was willing to admit. _Now _she was too weak to push Mikael out of Alex's head.

"_Alex! Alex it's your sister! ALEX!_" Lena didn't understand what was going on, only relying on stories and movies to pave a reason for the newly promoted Director to be shooting at them like this.

Their voices fell on deaf ears, only focusing on taking out who was a danger to her and to _Elder Futhark. _Alex _needed _to get these annoying pests out of the way and remove the threat that lay on the ground, take the blood from the kryptonian's body and return to Mikael with it. One gun ran out of bullets as the other powered down. She flashed a devil's smile and walked over to the cabinet drawer, knowing where the raven haired one of them kept spare clips already loaded with more bullets. The rest of them were dropped in her cargo pants pockets, one was snapped into the case, with the slide pulled back. Alex aimed at the barrier, flicking the mechanism to auto and held her _agent _stance.

"_Shit._" Davina knew this wouldn't be good, her arm lowering along with her magic. Just as she braced for impact, what she knew would destroy the rest of what she kept up, a voice broke through the silence and with it Alex's straight arm began to shake.

"_**Wai..A..Aoe. Tu..Tulem..m..m Rrip.**_" Kara's eyes opened, looking directly into her sister's own, watching the recognition softly ignite into its own light. Alex's arm did what Davina's already had, one magic shield dropping as the gun slipped out and dropped as well. Danvers hit her knees, labor for breath winning out. She fell forward onto her hands as well, head falling until her arms gave out and she slumped to the floor. Davina motioned for Lena to pull Kara into her embrace, rushing to Alex and lifting her up to bring her over to her sister. Once set down beside the blonde, the agent rolled and slid an arm around the kryptonian's waist.

"_There we go._" Davina whispered to Alex, pushing the last of her magical strength and spells into the woman's mind and flushing out Mikael's power over her. He may be _Elder Futhark, but she? Davina Claire _had been the _Regent of the Nine Covens. _She had been a _Harvest Witch. _She has and always will be the _WRONG one Mikael messed with. ESPECIALLY now.. _


	2. Chapter 2

They watched from the doorway leading out to Lena's spacious veranda, listening to the chanting as candle flames rose higher than physically possible unless a powerful force was at work, which was the case with one as strong as Davina channeling their elemental fire. The CEO brushed her thumb over the leather woven band with rune stones around her wrist. The agent was fiddling with the braided rope of four colors around her neck, two crystals and a solid silver rune resting there. Claire had made sure to infuse both with a hint of her blood and tears, making it impossible for the vampire to touch or compel them now, into doing his bidding.

Davina's concerns were deepening, even has she focused on the kryptonian. Kara's demons were greater than she realized, questioning how stupid she could have been to think her own were that bad. This woman, this being of incredible strength and character, had suffered so greatly yet remained a beacon of hope for those around her. Davina admired that, wishing it would aid in helping the hero. That _bastard_ Mikael had turned everything upside down in Kara's head, forcing those demons to feed on her until she was too weak to fight back.

She was preparing another spell when a violent eruption of screams struck her hard inside her skull, forcing both her eardrums to shake. Davina gasped, pushing herself up and running back inside, nearly stumbling to the one writhing on the lengthwise sectional in Lena's living room. She didn't dare look at Alex or Lena, too hell bent on helping Kara whose head was rolling around and groaning slight whimpers. '_Vamp Ass' wasn't done with her.._

"_Get two buckets! One boiling water one ice water. I need EVERY candle you have here!_" Davina yelled to them and immediately they acted on her demands. She knelt down and turned Kara's head, cringing at the marks she thought had healed. _They hadn't. _"_DAMN HIM!_" _She...was done._

"_We nee...WHOA!_" Alex didn't even have a second to grab the counter, or anything in fact, feeling the force of a battering ram hit her mind and with it the agent dropped to the floor. Lena was right there with her, both unable to move, to scream even call out telepathically to J'onn. Danvers was laying on her side, her skull far too warm for her liking and with it she felt sick sick as a dog. When whatever it was subsided, she still couldn't move much but at least she was able to. "_Da..vina.._"

"_Ohhh...Ka. Wha.._" Lena tried to look up at the ceiling, now on her back, but the room was spinning and all she wanted to do was hurl. These abilities weren't human, weren't alien and it begged the question _what else was out there they DIDN'T know about? _

Davina stood, almost floating when doing so, raising a hand palm up as the blonde's writhing body lifted off the sectional. With Kara in place, she flung her arm out and curled one finger at a time to bring forth both buckets, ever saucer and candle and her bag of tricks to her feet. Davina uncurled those fingers, every pillar on it's plate as all the wicks were lit at once. She lowered the hand that had been used to raise Kara's body up, knowing her magic would keep her there, looking down to the coffee table now sliding across the room to stop just before both women still laying on the floor.

"_Avrus isa. Ajben kenaz._" Simple words, holding a stronger meaning, with both buckets rising on either side of her. The icy water in one seemed to spill upward and every drop became another ice crystal. The bucket filled with hot water did the same except it sparked to life in flames as if a giant candle had been lit. "_Sowilo labra dagaza._" A red circle began to form the minute she cut her palm, letting her life force bubble up where the open wound was and each tiny molecule became its own sphere that splattered and spread to create the ring around her and the kryptonian still hovering in the air. "_Come._"

Both women were flown to her and dropped at her sides, gasping and coughing from the force of her magic and all it entailed. Davina gradually lowered Kara to the floor, her athame hovering above the body and turning it's tip downward to point directly to the marks on the hero's neck. She flicked her wrists as Alex and Lena's heads flew up with both their eyes growing larger by the minute. Their arms were limp at their sides, on bent knees and upright as much as the human body could take. One's fingers were twitching from the power, the other had fists clenched fighting tooth and nail what was being done to her. Davina stood over the kryptonian and pointed a finger to the shoulder first, the athame going to the spot she directed it, with the tip piercing the first fang mark slowly. "_Thurisaz numia terebramus acuta. Separate._"

When Alex was able to lower her head some, her eyes locked onto the four dagger tips pushing into her sister's neck and shoulder. She went to speak, finding it impossible to do so. When she dared to look over, she wanted to scream. Davina was sitting down in a chair completely relaxed with arms crossed, outside of the circle of blood. Alex glanced at Lena, whose expression held unspoken rage, knowing that fury all too well. "I'm _checking _her body for his blood. He made her drink and I don't know if she did it on her own or if he forced it. She's too weak for me to attempt any telepathy with at the moment. You _both _are too emotional for me to _want _to check your heads at the moment. I _suggest _you get your shit together or it won't do her _any _good." Davina flicked her twirled one finger and the magic she used to keep them in check removed. "_Don't eeeeeven try Alexandra._" She warned.

"_Why._" Lena knew better, looking at Alex and shaking her head, turning her attention back to the one in one of her chairs. "_Who are you? WHAT are you?_" Davina sat there calm as can be, popping her knuckles one at a time.

"If _bite boy _hadn't used shitty potions and other witches to bind a part of my magic here, he never would have been able to sink his fangs into her. As for _who I am?_" She put her head back and the minute she did they landed _on_ their backs, gasping when she pushed every memory of magic through their weak heads. "_Nap ladies.._"

* * *

Davina waited until both were deeply unconscious, or so she hoped, dreaming of her memories, then slid off the chair with four blades becoming one again and the athame dropping by the kryptonian's head. "_I am...so sorry Kara Zor-El._" She closed the skin that her blades had pierced, sighing while nodding her head. "_They're asleep._"

"_Varices sunt calidum._" Davina took one of Kara's hands, even as this incredible being spoke the correct _latin _for their communication.

"Is it _every _vein that boils?" The blonde nodded, tears escaping with the pain she felt. "_Forgive me Kara._" She whispered and put a flat hand, palm down, over Kara's chest and pressed down shutting her eyes. "_Tell me._" _This time _Davina recognized the use of kryptonian tongue that shifted the language they were sharing, yet not the accent. Regardless of the tone of it, she still could still understand her. "_What are you feeling._" Kara explained the warmth, the pull and how it made her feel. This was _another _reason for Davina to _stake_ his putrid ass with an acid soaked silver spike. He made her _like it. _

Kara _hated _feeling this way, unsure as to how to rectify the issue and remove the _yearn _that came with it. Everything ached with pain, but she _wanted _his fangs back in her until he was drinking her down like the _pathetic _thing she felt like. "I know it's difficult. _Describe it. Dice mihi._"

"_Calidum. Bene. Bonum bene.._" Davina watched the dilation of Supergirl's pupils, before her eyes rolled back into her skull as her body slightly arched. She _knew _those signs, having endured them more than once by a vampire's lure. "_Sentit bonum. Mmm...feeeeels good. Malo. Mooore. Want..more._" She had released the other two from lucid memories, extending the circle so they were inside of it, letting them return to their senses but regretting doing so early. They had heard _everything._"

"_Please.._" Alex groaned, hissing slightly when she fell to her knees by the chair Davina had previously been in, climbing up into it. "_..don't..do that..again._" She reached out, ready to catch Lena but surprised when another chair was carried over even if it was on shaky legs. Luthor took a seat, flashing Claire a pleading stare and the witch understood the message _loud and clear. _" Davina leaned down, partially over Kara, placing her hand over the blonde's forehead.

"_Don't give him..control over you._"

"And _why not._" She called her athame to her, spun around and aimed as quickly as she raised her barrier for, charging it with an intense current of fire and lightning. Throwing it directly at him, he side stepped out of the way, looking back when it stuck in the wall then turned with the evilest of smiles. "_Not happy to see me?_"

"_Fuck you._" She snarled, easily flicking her wrist to pull both women behind her where the kryptonian was groaning but it sounded _far _different than that. Mikael laughed, suave in his looks of sinister confidence more so in his icy blue eyes that were glowing with a different kind of power Davina hadn't felt in him before. "_Let. Her. Go._" He flew at her barrier but stopped before it's magic could touch him.

"_Like the new powers?_ Her blood was _delicious. _We shouldn't stay here too long _sweet Claire._" She _hated _when he used her last name like a purr of a wicked nature. _Monster. _"That isn't nice to say."

"_Free her._" Davina wouldn't leave this place until he did so. If she needed to break the sire bond herself, she hoped he hadn't created, _she would do so._

"_Come now Davina! _You _know _the sacrifice it takes to do so for a human." Mikael smirked, enjoying this foolish bravery the witch was attempting. "_You know._" He wasn't lying, _this_ Davina knew. He was stupid though, to _think _she _hadn't _learned the trick around it. Furthermore, Kara had not drank from a human yet. She was _also _different than a human, _another thing_ he failed to grasp. _She _had all the cards, what he would discover.._the hard way. _Mikael still _believed _this one to be human. _Blood sucking idiot._ "_Lower it child._"

"_Bite me._" She smiled, feeling both women cover Supergirl's body with their own practically. '_Not sure if you are up to snuff to hear me Danvers' _Davina heard a click of the agent's tongue on the roof of her mouth. '_He can't read your thoughts. He can't pick up Kara's either. Not sure why or how that's possible, but I think he is still trying to compel her to do his batty commands.'_

"I am _never _watching the Underworld movies _again._" Lena grumbled.

"_Kate's hot though._" Alex stated. '_I don't think I wanna know. Maybe I do. What powers does your sister have. Think them, and I will pick up on it.' _"_He's Batman now?_"

"_Dracu-Ass._" Davina had the urge to laugh, holding it back along with the amusement in her face. She was already chanting several spells to thicken her barrier and keep _Mik'Beth _out.

"_Ladies.._I am a man of honor. This little witch can attest to that. I did not come with the _intention _to harm or kill." Mikael brought a chair over, sitting down and staring at each of the four, especially the kryptonian. "My knowledge to this magic is lacking, so I propose a trade." He watched the one he had fed on already, step around Davina and look him dead in the eye. "Another taste? _Or.._" Alex watched this vampire bite into his own wrist, warranting a change in her that threw her balance off some. Her eyes locked on the crimson running down part of his arm, droplets falling to the floor and with it, there was a pull at her mind she didn't understand.

Davina picked up on what was happening, reaching, yanking Alex back and away from the sight of Mikael's blood.

"_She hasn't tasted.._" He was too smug and it had Claire swallowing down the lump in her throat. "_She.._" Davina began to rewind everything that happened in the last two days, hell the last three and with the realization her eyes widened. "_Our bottles._" He hadn't been this vindictive before with her, _not like this. _Mikael had _laced _their bottles.._with his blood._

"I _haven't _bitten her. I want to, if I'm being honest here." She could feel her magic sizzling inside, itching to get out and unleash every bit of it on _Elder Futhark. _"I don't plan to, nor the one that cares for the child of sun gifted powers. She, nor her sister are _sires _Davina. Let us leave. My distance, _our distance _will break any hold I have over them." Mikael met Alex's eyes again and showed her his closed wrist with the blood long gone from her view. She questioned his motives, unsure whether to believe this vampire or not.

"_Dammit._" She cursed this man, but knew he was being truthful. Without a second thought, she pulled back her magic with the circle of blood disappearing in an instant.

"_Are you nuts?!_" Lena growled, caught off guard when her arms were pulled behind her back by Alex and she was forced onto her knees. "_ALEX?! ALEX!_"

"_Ba...ss..sssturd.._" Davina had been played far too well, tasting the metallic and knowing it wasn't just his blood she drank down with the beverage. Her vision blurred, body feeling heavier than it should, watching him come closer. Claire raised an open hand at him, cursing as he slapped it away. One shove and she had been pushed away and fell to the side, leaving his path unblocked. He smiled, looking directly into Alex's eyes.

"Use those beautiful skills Alexandra and slip unconsciousness to your captive." The agent shifted her arms, wrapping one around the CEO's neck, bringing the free hand to the back of Lena's head, pushing forward. The woman was struggling to get free, using up all reserves to try to break the hold. "_There. There now._" Mikael watched as the raven haired beauty quit fighting, becoming limp, as arms released with the body dropping at their feet. "_Good._" He was impressed, considering taking Alex with him back home. She would be the force, the power and an excellent ally no one would see coming. She was far too skilled to just release. Mikael's smile deepened with the sheer idea forming in his mind.

Alex didn't know why, but something in her _enjoyed _that act cast upon the woman she had knocked out. She dropped to her knees before him, looking up into incredible ice blue hues, his eyes looking down at her, willing her obedience. "Does my lady _wish for it?_" She nodded, watching him bite into his own wrist, putting his hand down with his life essence dripping all over it. "_Take._" Alex surged forward, both hands grabbing his arm and her lips attacking his hand, licking his fingers, his palm, then fastening her lips over his wrist. "_Very good child. Now..for the other._"

"_A...lex.._" Kara was far too weak to fight, to protect her sister and when the vampire grabbed her wrist, pulling her up and off the floor, she was helpless to fight him herself. She watched with unbalanced eyes, his dangerous sharp tipped ring meeting the skin there, pressing in with one intention and _only one. _Kara gasped for air, shutting her eyes tightly and cringing when his mouth closed over where he had pierced, with her body dangling in the air as he drank from her.

"_Mikael!_" Davina had come to, _too late. _She looked on in horror as the kryptonian's limp body dangled by the vampire's grasp, with the agent upon her knees drinking what would bind Alex to him. "_NO! DON'T MIKAEL!_"

"_There. Enough child._" He told the one in his thrall, her mouth leaving a wound now closing. Mikael lowered the kryptonian to the floor carefully. He looked into Davina's eyes, warning her not to interfere. "_We will leave._" Claire wasn't sure what to say, pissed at his actions and brash decisions to do what he had. "My distance from her shall _sever _the link. I have not _sired _them to me. There are two small vials in my left pocket, meant for them. I will compel this one to drink and help her do the same. Our time here has _ended._"

"You _want_ to take her." Davina would unleash hell on him if Mikael tried. "_You can't._"

"_Here._" He told the agent, lips covered in his blood, pulling out the two and making sure she kept her clouded chestnut orbs on his icy blue ones. "_Take one. Give _her the other." Mikael handed them over, which Alex gladly took with an expression of gratitude. "_Thank you child._"

"_Break it._" She growled when he knelt down and ran his fingers through Alex's short hair. He whispered something to her and she nodded, unscrewing one of his gifts drinking it down quickly. She did the same to the other, pulling her sister into her arms and putting her head back to dump what was in the vial into Kara's mouth. "Mikael?" Davina watched Alex keep the kryptonian's head back until she swallowed the contents down. "_Mikael._" It was another warning, preparing to unleash all magical hell on _Elder Futhark_.

"_Rest child._" He leaned down further and softly placed a kiss on Alex's head, standing up as she wrapped her arms around her sister. Mikael looked at Davina. "_Give her light._"

"She will _hurt. _They _both will _Mikael." The vampire sighed, an expression of sadness and worry on his face. "_You didn't want.._" Davina saw it now, his hesitations and struggle all it's own.

"We must go. These beautiful souls need not our war. My wish to take them with us, is a futile one. _This _I will not do." She wanted to argue some justifiable reason to stay. He was right, something she hated to admit. Mikael came to her, kneeling down and helped her back to her feet. He remained on one knee, looking up and into her eyes. "_Forgive me child._" He reached to his belt, retrieved a leather pouch, took it in hand and lifted it up to Davina. She studied him, seeing no malice and sighed, taking what he had given to her. Davina opened the pouch and gasps. She removed the bracelet, looking at _Elder Futhark _in shock. He stood, bringing his hands to her arm and resting it in his open ones. Her eyes meet his one more time, slipping it back on, returning that power over him. Mikael didn't look phased. He looks _hopeful. _

"I should _kick your ass_ you know." She told him, a bit of bite in that slight bark to her words.

"_Perhaps _there is a lesson to be learned here. _Are they protected?_" Davina rubbed her fingers over her bracelet, knowing he wouldn't try anything with it on. She got into her bag and took an entirely different band out, walking over to the slumbering kryptonian. Davina quietly bent down and slips it on to hook it over the medallion. She had given Kara the _sowilo _rune etched in two forms of metal, no powers or creature would be able to break or remove. "The _S _shape to it is _appropriate_. The metal woven band cannot be torn, even by her superior strength?" Davina nodded, whispering something in a language they both understood with shut eyes, letting her magic fuel the bracelet she had missed.

Mikael checked on the other two, picking them up one at a time and taking them to the sectionals to lay them down ever so gently, lingering for a moment, whispering to one then the other. When he returned to Davina's side he took the hero into his arms and brought her over to the other two, remaining there, turning her head with her eyes slightly opening _just enough._ They shut slowly afterward.

"Why _act _this way." She needed to know, to understand the reason for his horrid behavior. Mikael looked troubled and even as he stood over the three who slept, Davina realized _why_ he had carried them over. _Compulsion. _"_You compelled.._"

"They have no knowledge of us, of our kind or land. They are without the wars of _Dogs and Monsters. _Their battles are unlike our own, yet similar in many ways."

"Is this your _oh wise one _feats Mikael?" She shouldn't be a smart ass with him, but it was far too easy to do so. He smiled, making her groan and roll her eyes. When he stepped back, they both locked their gazes on these beings. "_We are...coming back here. Aren't we._"

"In time. _Perhaps. _This time, this place, all foreign to us as we were to them. _Forgotten..we shall be._" Davina felt a gentle hand on her back, his calm demeanor showing, nodded and stepped back even as they exited the abode.

"_Fancy house though._" She muttered.

"Is the Victorian way of our living not sufficient to you?"

"_Can't help it._" Their voices could no longer be heard, slipping into the dark of night and out of their realm of life. _To be gone. To be forgotten.._

* * *

"_Hmmmm.._" She was impressed by the sheer genius of the woman before her. They had been working side by side, between the DEO's lab and L-Corp's underground lab, improving the quality of suits and armor worn by her agents. Winn had done a bang up job with her suit, which Lena had analyzed, replicated, improved and of _course _gave Alex the _upgrade._ The charges amplifying a protective shield, would aid in bullet impact, keeping the tiny things from penetrating any part of the chest, stomach, back and shoulder area. The legs would also be protected, with new head gear to shield from bullets and collision. They were narrowing down the specs for another factor when Lena noticed Alex rubbing her temples and stepping away.

"Alex are you alright?" The Director shook her head then nodded and returned to the blueprints on the table. Lena eyed her, concern etching her features. For two weeks, since they had woken up at her place, somewhat groggy and hearing the abrupt growl of the sharks in Kara's bottomless pit of a stomach, questions were lingering with no real answers. Then, Agent Danvers had gotten a call from an instructor at a Seminar asking how she was doing from the flu she apparently had, resulting in her need to skip the rest of the meeting and courses.

"_Yeah...lighting._" Alex groaned and Lena quickly adjusted the brightness of the overhead lighting. "_Thanks._" She was still gripping her head, irritated with these bastard headaches.

"Want to call it a day? I believe Kara wanted us to pick up some.._items_ at the store for our eve." Alex chuckled, shaking her head and putting her hands down. They looked at one another with a smirk.

"_Noms._" Both said, closing up shop for the day. Once they were done, Alex notified Susan that she was in charge, tossed her the keys to the castle and headed out with her friend to the garage where _both _their bikes were.

When Danvers had discovered the Luthor's _extensive _collection of cars and bikes, then told Lena did the work on them herself, not only was Alex impressed but itching to take those babies for a spin. So her friend did one better, offering a trade and a new ride along with a nice set of safety gear and a black helmet etched with a phoenix in pin striped shades of an inferno. They worked on the same design on the sides of the ducati. On their down time, while Kara went off to be National City's hero, they worked on other bikes in Lena's penthouse garage. It was a nice _bonding _opportunity. Alex had gotten to know the other side of Lena that Kara _always _went on and on about. Now she saw it, admired the woman and loved to play inventor with her and her dozen degree intelligence.

"_This _is why I am grateful grocery stores decided to do deliveries. We wouldn't have been able to cart this all to your place, not without a migraine." Lena laughed at Alex's valid reasoning but still loved the sarcastic tinge to it. "_Doordash?_" She nodded, handing the Director the order who flashed pearly whites at the list. "_Ohhhhhh _you've made her day."

"_I try. _Doordash is an online company where you can pick from thousands of restaurants willing to work with their delivery program, for a small fee. There is a minimum amount you have to meet in order to obtain their service. I ordered from two of our favorite restaurants and _tripled _a few of their dishes." Alex clicked her tongue, rolling her eyes but smiling. Leave it to Lena to _indulge _her sister's metabolism. "Your usuals are on the list towards the bottom of the page."

"_Damn woman. _If my sister wasn't all up under the sheets with you I think _I might.._"

"_WHOA!_" Leave it to her sister to fly in at that _exact _moment. "_Mine._" Alex quirked an eyebrow, surprised at Kara's tone and choice of words. Meanwhile, Lena looked beyond aroused by it, so the boss agent stepped back and away from the scene.

"If you two are gonna play '_Eye Fucking' _I need something _stronger_ than a beer." Kara's face turned red, Lena just started laughing and Alex groaned, stepping away and into the bathroom. Their banter was cute, annoying at times, but cute. Her sister was happy and after everything Kara had endured, she deserved to have some luck in the love department for a change. Alex however, she missed Sam and Ruby more than she was willing to admit. Lena had picked up on it, especially when the Director had asked how they were doing.

The minute she shut the door to the HUGE guest bathroom, she practically stumbled to the counter. Alex put two hands on it, dropping her head with eyes slipping back into her skull. Her legs wobbled some, forcing her to adjust her footing. She wished her head wasn't pounding. It felt like someone had struck it with a lightning bolt, or just the opposite with dizziness and disorientation taking the reins. Amelia had done test after test, Lena had too. They found nothing, but Alex's blasted temper which was getting quicker to erupt. The difficulty to keep herself in check, not get agitated or angry so easily had been a challenge all its own. Alex _needed _to get her _shit together. _She was the leader of a black ops agency that needed her to be on her A game to run. _With these headaches though.. _

Danvers was ready to tell them both she needed to chill in one of the guest bedrooms for a while, when the door was pounded on and it wasn't the bathroom one. Alex pushed herself away from the sink and straightened her posture, walking out to arguing and a frantic sister of hers unsure what to do. James was up in Lena's face. _Lena _however, hadn't budged from her spot, showing that bravado Alex enjoyed seeing. She wasn't one to back down in any confrontation, standing her ground with just as much confidence as her title of the L-Corp CEO and a _damn _composed businesswoman.

"_What..the FUCK is going on?!_" She barely had any control of the fires within her itching to burn down everything else around her. The little shit using his soda can attire most of the time, put out his arm hand flat to warn her not to interfere. _Like HELL she wouldn't._

"_Listen here James Olsen._ I have explained to you my reasoning for Jessica taking over as Acting Director promoted by _me, Your Boss._" He was ready to blow his top, snatching up the bottle and drinking down Alex's beer, like it was a glass of water. He was fuming pissed and it showed through every vein popping up in his face. One fist was clenched, him stepping forward and with their faces mere inches apart, he shoved her hard. Instead of Lena reacting, she shifted one foot to keep her in place. "_Really Olsen?_ Consider yourself _banned _from every establishment I hold a contract with. _Get. Out._" The minute the arm came up, free of the bottle, Alex was at her friend's side, shoving him away and when he flung his head around to face her, he was spitting at her feet.

"_Go to fucking hell you little secret agent cunt licking dike._" _THAT did it. _Alex shot her elbow back, fist clenched and decked the ass as hard in the face as she could, blood spewing from his nose and mouth, gripping the bottle tightly. She was surprised the wanna be hero was still standing, shocked when he lunged forward with the neck of the bottle in his grasp. Alex put her arm up to protect her face as the object crashed into it with glass shattering on impact. The minute he realized what he had done, Kara had enough seething and grabbing him by the tie and collar tossing him through the doorway and restricting her strength to slam the door, lock it then punch in the code on the panel.

"_Fucking..arrogant..self centered..piece of shit!_" Both Alex and Lena's jaw dropped at the curse words flying out of Kara's mouth. She barely _EVER _cussed. Danvers snarled, shivering and putting her head back with grit teeth. He had broken skin alright, blood already dripping all over Lena's floor. Kara went to help her sister, but Lena was already taking her to the bathroom.

"_I've got this Kara. _I _suggest _you make a call to the DEO and J'onn. If you can, let Brainy know too. Maybe he can figure out a way to _crush his suit and recycle that shit._ I promise I've got her darling." Kara hesitated, caving and knowing Lena would clean up Alex and take care of the injury. Her rage was teetering to the point her own morals were in question by the kryptonian, with the urge to beat the living shit out of her _EX _friend. As her best friend suggested, she stepped out to the balcony to make the calls.

"_Jesus Alex._" Lena was tempted to call Dr. Hamilton, but she knew the routines since one of her degrees was in the medical field. Her first aid kit was quite a sight, impressing Alex whose arm throbbed like crazy. She had avoided looking at the damage, unable to do so anymore. Lena began to rummage through the four trays, cursing up a storm at what had transpired and the gawl the asshole had by smashing a beer bottle on Alex.

She heard her, _partially, _eyes transfixed on the trails of blood that ran down her arm with her hand up in the air. Alex tilted her head, bringing her other hand to the main wound and swiping two fingers over the crimson substance. She then turned her hand up, studying the blood on her fingers now. "_I swear Alex,_ I should have _kicked his tiny balls. _I've got the cleanser here. _I'll.._"

Lena turned around just as the Director was bringing two blood coated fingers to her face, specifically her lips. "_What the hell?! KARA!_" Alex snapped out of whatever state she was in, gasping when she realized what she was doing. She nearly lost what little was in her stomach, too stunned from the act luckily interrupted. Her sister rushed in, just in time for cerulean hues to watch part of Alex's cuts begin to heal themselves. "_Oh..my...god._" Lena was floored, same as Kara. _What in RAO's name was going on with Alex..?_

* * *

With great reluctance, they let Alex take one of the spare bedrooms at Lena's penthouse, but not before Kara inspected it for sharp objects. Lena took the opportunity to sidetrack the Director with more ideas for suits, running down the pros and cons to an oxygen supply for underwater excursions and protection from gases or other chemicals in the air. It hadn't taken Zor-El that long to scan everything, hoping it was just exhaustion that had caused the strange behavior. _But...what about the healing..?_

Kara recalled their run in, two days prior, with an alien that had similar powers to a Martian. She wasn't able to get to Alex and her team for about ten minutes, too busy fighting off three others, grateful being kryptonian meant she was immune to their powers. By the time she had knocked out the three, calling to the other team of agents to take them in, Supergirl flew in only to find the other alien standing over her sister practically, one giant hand over Alex's face, almost all of her head, with her arms dropped to her sides and alien gun on the floor. She acted quickly and got him away from the Director, taking him down even as he laughed when hauled off in restraints.

Once they knew that Alex was sleeping, peacefully at that, Kara took a seat on Lena's bed with her best friend walking out in just a silk japanese style robe, concern raked over emerald hues completely focused on the kryptonian. Ceruleans however, followed a few droplets that ran from wet hair down the slight ivory exposed skin, disappearing under the _very..thin _attire. The Luthor cleared her throat, slipping her lover's gaze back up to her own, smirking at the '_Deer In the Headlights'_ wide eyes of Zor-El's. The blonde shook away the slight tinge of lust, trying to put all thoughts back on her sister and the _strange_ condition.

"_Talk to me._" Lena saw it clear as day, sitting down beside the radiant beauty of _Rao's blessing. _There was a struggle, some deeper concern etched across Kara's features and gently she slid one of her hands into one of her best friends. "Would you like to share your thoughts?"

"_That's the thing Lee._ I don't know _what _to think! One minute we are all waking up in your living room and _the next.._" _There was TOO much missing here. _Lena must have sensed that distress, squeezing Kara's hand a little tighter. "_Something...off._" She was _certain _of it. There were answers, the back of her mind requested questions for. How in the..._him._

Kara practically jumped up, spinning around to meet Lena's eyes. "_That's it! He's a Phorian!_" The CEO quirked an eyebrow, unsure of what Kara meant. "They're mostly a peaceful race, but have telekinetic and telepathic powers. There is _more _to this alien. I _need _to talk to him." Lena stood and kept her gaze on her lover's.

"Didn't he _do _something to your sister?" She didn't like the idea of Supergirl going anywhere _near _some strange being that tampered and weakened Alex's mind and body. Her gut feeling wanted to persuade Kara to think twice and avoid this confrontation. _However _once the blonde had her mind set, there wasn't much she could do to convince her otherwise. This was the way of a fierce stubbornness, that came with the side of Kara that was a _Zor-El NOT a Danvers. _

Without a second thought, Kara slid her hand into her best friend's, a woman she was absolutely crazy about and saw her for _everything _Supergirl couldn't be. Lena saw her without the red and blue, without the cape. She saw her without the powers and right now, she _needed _that. Their fingers slid between one anothers.

"_Come with me._"

* * *

"_Supergirl! Why is Miss.._" The hero gave the agent a hard stare, warranting his silence when it came to who was with her. "_Be careful _We've had to wear _these.._" The agent removed his helmet and black burglar style head mask to show the slight band with blinking lights. _Psychic Blocks. _Kara recognized it, nodding in the okay to return his garments. "_Here._" He handed her one, which she took and gave to Lena. "_But don't.._"

"We are immune to a Phorian's abilities. Thank you though, you have protected Lena and for that I am most grateful." The man was stunned, taking the hand offered and shaking it, returning that gesture to the CEO too.

"_Thank you._" Lena meant it, relieved they weren't going in blind. Before they had left, Supergirl had flown the Director to the DEO, into her private bunker that Alex sometimes caught shut eye at. She had informed Susan as to what was going on, what they were doing and Vasquez, the Co-Director, had agreed to keep an eye on her boss. Supergirl then whisked Lena from her penthouse and brought her back to the agency with her.

After all proper formalities, several papers signed which had Lena slightly rolling her eyes, their badges and spare radios attached to them, they headed towards the jailing area, specifically to the cell block meant for the _harshest _of offenders.

"You _ladies _be careful, you hear?" They both nodded with calm smiles, waiting for the agent to put his codes in and unlock the final door leading to the caged and reinforced cells. Supergirl stepped in first, keeping on guard as well as protecting her best friend, her beautiful love.

"_Well now. Supergirl. _What may I do for the little lady in her mighty skirt and cape?" _This was the one that had taken down Kara's sister?_

"Why did you attack the agents." It wasn't a question spoken by the kryptonian, but a demand, which Lena picked up on right away. This man looked troubled, even with the strange markings like scars on his face. They almost appeared to be symbols of a soldier, like a trojan wore on his head, his helmet, proving his strength. Lena adjusted the object on her head, taking a brave step around Supergirl. Kara's protest was noticed and ignored by her.

"Your markings, they are of a warrior are they not?" His eyes stopped their powerful purple glow, his posture relaxed on the bunk and he nodded. "They show the honor and courage, _don't they._"

"Your agents were right to stop me Supergirl. As for your observations, you would be correct. _Please, both of you.._take those chairs and sit with me. I will explain _everything._" Lena didn't hesitate, walking over to grab one of the four chairs in the corner, caught off guard when Kara flew past her and returned to where the Phorian was. She rolled her eyes, turning around and joining _Ms. Speedy. _Lena took a seat, followed by Supergirl and when they did, he slightly leaned forward with his elbows resting on his legs. "My apologies for your agents, especially their captain.._your sister._" Kara's body slightly tensed, however that ended when he held a hand up putting his head down and shaking it. He lowered his hand, lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "I was attacked at what should be a peaceful bar for many of us aliens. This brute, smacking around what appeared to be his mate, didn't like me interfering with things. His blue claws, best I can describe, struck my arm. I didn't think anything of it, after beating the living snot out of him. The mate looked both grateful and fearful, so I took my leave. Three of my friends left with me, noticing I seemed a bit more agitated. I chose to sleep it off. _Waking up in.._"

"_Rage._" Lena guessed, this man nodded to her correct answer. "_You didn't know what you were doing._"

"You got it. I truly _did NOT _mean to hurt those agents _or _that one known as Director Danvers. You came to know what happened?"

"Yes." Kara noticed what Lena was doing, gasping with sheer panic. "_LENA what are you.._" The device was removed from her head, scooting the chair closer to this man's cell.

"I am Mijren. You are _Lena Luthor _correct?"

"I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Mijren. We need your help. My friend, her sister, has been acting out of sorts."

"She wants.._blood._" Both women swallowed down the lumps in their throats. "I may not be able to read a kryptonian's thoughts, _but.._I can undo what _they _had done, had _removed._" Kara leaned forward, scooting her own chair closer.

"Mijren, _what _was done." She was beyond confused now, shuttering at the horrid possibilities.

"_Trust._" His eyes slipped into a powerful glow of the brightest of purples, calling to Lena who willingly brought her arm up, and placed her hand through the cage bars. Kara went to object but felt her body kept against the back of her chair. She tried to move, unable to do so and knew it was his other power. She took a deep breath. let go and stopped resisting.

"I..am _trusting _you." Mijren smiled, returning his focus to Lena, taking her hand then pulling her closer until he was able to put his other hand on her head. The Luthor's eyes forcefully shut, nearly falling out of the seat, sol he brought it closer to help her remain in it.

"_Breathe..Lena Kieran Luthor. Breathe._" The Phorian whispered calmly, reaching deep within her mind and slowly unblocking what both out worlders had done to compel the loss of certain memories. Every chain link bent to it's breaking point, snapped and removed was another vicious image, another voice of power, another stroke of magic, overwhelming even Mijren. He broke the connection, heaving and trembling, backing away so quickly he stumbled and fell.

"_What...LENA!_" Kara was barely able to move, watching her best friend grip the bars so tight the white in her knuckles was showing. Lena was practically hyperventilating, struggling to stay conscious after everything the Phorian and unblocked. The memories of one man and one woman, far different than their Earth, _more_ powerful than even Supergirl at full strength. They were both devils and angels. _They...HIM..he had bitten...both sisters. SHE..._she had bound and saved them. Nothing made sense, yet it did and when Lena finally raised her head, she turned it to look at Kara. Her orbs of emeralds partnered with light versions of kryptonite, stared into cerulean and azure ones. Two names spilled from her lips.

"_Davina Claire. Mikael…_" Something deep within Zor-El _recognized _those names. Like a scattered mess of puzzle pieces, they began to fit in their correct spots. Before Kara knew it, those memories once sealed, broke open and free. She _knew _then. _Davina, the witch. Mikael, Elder Futhark..and furthermore...VAMPIRE.._

* * *

Both agents easily parted ways, providing the path _without _resistance. His wicked ways, along with four powerful _magical _beings, gave him the door that lead to a whole other place. He adjusted his soft grey poet style shirt, turning the knob and stepping in, with an agent about to attack when he rushed directly into their face.

"_You will not attack me. Be silent and take care of the other security. You will leave me with the girl. I am one of you._" The agents pupils slipped to the tiniest of pin pricks, spreading and returning to normal once more. "

"_Forgive me...Agent.._"

"_Mikaelson._" He shook his hand, watching what code was entered, memorizing it as this agent waved him goodbye. He felt the sinister smile pierce his lips, typing in the code to a strange yet modern age device. Once everything was locked down, he quietly strolled into the vast, well kept and sleek abode, focussing on the sweet heartbeat. _Music to the devil's ears. _He followed it, stalked it and when rounding the corner into such a victorian style room, his sea green eyes slipped bluer at the sight of her. This gem of a soldier, dressed tightly in one black abyss, lured him closer and with that distance removed, he could see the marvelous structure, _needing _to be courted.

She was enticing, strong and already he could feel the will of this one. There was an opening, prime to his delight, a bend within her mind. A faint scent was picked up and he easily breathed it in, the grin growing when he knelt down, discovering how this suit was locked. One stride of well hidden hooks, zippers and snaps and he peeled away at the top of her wardrobe. Slipping it away, setting it down beside her, her top half was covered in the darkest of reds tanks. He knelt down, smirking with fangs on full display, about to turn her head when the sweetest of whispered moans escaped her lips. Mikael had worked this one well, with how she clenched the bed spread tightly. Her head turned towards him, eyelids pulling back and a crisp gaze of chestnut hues looking directly at him. "_Mmmm tempting, so very tempting little girl._"

"_Who.._" He brought his face closer to hers, those aquatic storms she felt herself swept away in. Alex didn't want to look away, confusion though smacking her mind at how men shouldn't make her _feel _these things. This was no man, not a normal one. She wondered what alien race he belonged to. She felt his touch brush down her arm and just that action warmed her entire being. _She..couldn't..look away._

"_Curious, aren't you._" She barely nodded, feeling his grip tighten some at the wrist, not painful but the sheer strength of it made her shiver with nervousness. "_Tell me young lady..are you..curious?_" Her eyes flicked away, just in time to watch her arm lifted up, her hand nearly at his chin. When her hues met his again, there was something more in them, that hadn't been there before. "You're bindings are to one that is dubbed the strongest of this world. You yearn to surpass her, bend her..._just once._" Alex swallowed down the lump in her throat, her heart racing with his voice, with his words. "_Condemned, a keeper and watch guard. Tell me. Tell...me._"

"_I want.._" _What..did she want? _"_Yes. Curious. Who...are.._" Her words slipped away, captivated by his eyes, then to the sharp tips of fangs that brushed across her palm and slowly scraped down right to her wrist. "_Yes._" She couldn't.._couldn't say no. _

"_Enjoy it._" He slowly pressed his fangs into her wrist, breaking the skin and with that sharp sensation of slight pain, it was immediately followed with an entirely different one. Alex could no longer keep her eyes on his, hers too quickly slipping into the back of her skull. Her head tilted back another sound leaving those soft lips, with her back arching and other hand grasping the covers for dear life. The pull from her body should have kicked the agent in her into gear, but she wasn't able to and didn't want to. This man, this strange feeling felt foreign yet familiar.

This one, this sweet treat, wasn't the one he sought. _However _a feeding never hurt. This girl knew, lived with the strange child Mikael had boasted about. Davina had been foolish to assist another witch. He had her tangled in quite ominous of magics, keeping her cage and giving him the key to enter this dimension. _Now _all _Klaus_ had to do was _lure out..the sister.._


End file.
